REVELACIONES Y PESADILLAS
by natokine
Summary: La historia se sitúa antes del 4x22. El equipo trabaja en un caso y Castle sospecha que puede estar relacionado con el asesinato de la madre de Kate. Decide intentar disuadirla de seguir investigando pero ella no se lo hará tan fácil.


Kate y el equipo estaban investigando un caso. Castle intuía que podía estar relacionado con la muerte de su madre de Beckett pero había preferido no comentar nada por el momento.

El caso iba avanzando y Castle estaba cada vez más preocupado. Entonces, un llamado lo confirmó todo. Smith lo llamó para decirle que debía hacer lo posible por alejar a Beckett del caso o pondría en peligro su vida y la de todos las que la rodeaban.

Castle había logrado alejarla del caso durante todos esos meses pero no podría separarla de este, no sabía como, sin confesarle todo. ¿Cómo decirle que se aleje de este caso? ¿Qué excusa le pondría? No se le ocurría ninguna que pudiera siquiera hacer que ella lo pensara. Pensó y pensó pero nada se le ocurría.

Martha lo vio deambular por el estudio todo el día y sabía que él lo había llamado. Finalmente se decidió y fue a preguntarle que le pasaba. Castle se lo contó y le aconsejó que lo mejor sería que hablara con ella de una vez por todas. Si seguía ocultando ese secreto todos terminarían pagando las consecuencias. Ella tenía derecho a saber la verdad y actuar en consecuencia. Castle no quería aceptarlo. Sabía que si le decía la verdad iría a enfrentarlo todo sola… y lo odiaría de por vida. Siguió dándole vueltas un poco más al asunto pero finalmente se dio cuenta de que no quedaba otra. Juntó toda la información que tenía sobre el caso en un pendrive. Miró la hora y calculó que Kate estaría en su departamento así que se dirigió directamente para allá.

Al llegar a la puerta dudó. Estaba muy nervioso, todavía no sabía como contarle lo que sabía y le había ocultado todos esos meses. Juntó fuerza, respiró hondo y tocó la puerta. Hoyó pasos y luego Kate le abrió la puerta.

Tenía el pelo recogido en un rodete y estaba vestida sencilla. Tenía puesta una remera suelta que le dejaba un hombro descubierto, una calza negra y medias, iba descalza… probablemente ya estaba vestida para dormir. Tenía una pizza en la mano y lo miraba sonriéndole pero un poco desconcertada por su visita.

- Espero no molestar… perdón por no avisarte que venía.

- Está bien, estaba comiendo algo, ¿quieres una pizza?

- No, está bien. Vine porque necesitaba hablar algo importante contigo. – estaba serio y se lo notaba nervioso, lo cual extrañó a Kate.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿De que me tienes que hablar?

- Tienes que dejar de investigar este caso, deja que lo haga otro detective. – había decidido tratar de convencerla sin decirle nada.

- ¿De qué me hablas? ¿Por qué tendría que dejar a otro que haga mi trabajo? Estamos avanzando con la investigación.

- Por eso mismo, debes alejarte antes de que… Por favor, transfiérele el caso a otro detective. – Casi le rogaba.

- No entiendo, Castle. No voy a dejar el caso por un capricho tuyo. Habla claro.

Castle se quedó pensativo. Así no lograría nada. No quedaba otra. Suspiró y habló, sacó todo lo que tenía. Le contó de Smith, de que lo había llamado después de que habían hablado con el bombero, de que le había pedido que la alejara del caso, de que era la única forma de protegerla, de que él había estado investigando a sus espaldas el caso, de cómo le había ayudado Smith con el caso del alcalde, y por último, de las similitudes que había encontrado con algunas cosas del caso de su madre que le habían hecho pensar que estaba relacionado y que había sido confirmado por el llamado de Smith hoy al mediodía.

Beckett no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, no podía creer que la alejara del caso de su madre cuando él mismo le había casi obligado a volver a abrirlo, de que le hubiera mentido todo este tiempo. Cuando terminó ella se quedó un momento sin decir nada, estaba en shock.

Entonces reaccionó, lo hizo con rabia, con indignación. Se acercó a él y empezó a empujarlo y a recriminarle.

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿Cómo pudiste mentirme todo este tiempo? Sabías lo importante que era para mí.

- Lo siento, Kate. Era la única forma de protegerte. Si te decía algo hubieses ido directamente a buscar al responsable.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo hubiese hecho, es lo que estado esperando hacer todos estos años! – él la atajaba como podía sin lastimarla. En parte sabía que se lo merecía pero lo había hecho por su bien.

- Justamente por eso. Porque hubiese sido lo mismo que pegarte un tiro yo mismo. Yo sería incapaz de eso. No podía permitir que te pasara nada.

- No tenías derecho. Esa elección era mía y de nadie más.

- Yo no podía… - Era tal la angustia e impotencia que cargaba en ese momento que se le cortó la vos. Kate estaba cada vez peor y casi le gritaba.

- ¡No necesito protección! ¡Se cuidarme bien sola! ¿Por qué, Castle?

- Tú sabes porque… - Su semblante cambió de pronto y la miró acusándola con la vista.

- ¿Yo? ¿De que me hablas? No cambies de tema. ¿Por qué me mentiste?

- ¡No eres quien para juzgarme ya que tú me mentiste también y jugaste conmigo!

- ¡Yo nunca te mentí! ¡Habla claro de una vez por todas!

- ¿Quieres que hable claro? De acuerdo. ¡Lo hice porque TE AMO y no te hagas la que no sabes de qué hablo porque sé que recuerdas todo y de que te confesé lo que sentía el día que te dispararon!

Kate se quedó estática, no sabía que hacer ni que decir. Castle siguió ya no podía parar.

- Recibí esa llamada y me dijo que si no te alejaba te matarían. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? No podía perderte de nuevo… no podría soportarlo... – no aguantó más y rápidamente se acercó a ella y la besó sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Al principio, Kate trató de empujarlo poniendo las manos en su pecho pero luego sintió como latía su corazón, latía con una velocidad e intensidad sorprendente. Eso sumado al beso la dejaron sin fuerzas y mientras de a poco respondía al beso, le empezaban a caer lágrimas de los ojos. Las lágrimas eran producto de la situación, de hablar del caso de su madre, de la confesión de él, de la pelea, del beso, de saber que todavía la amaba.

Inicialmente Castle la había agarrado de la nuca con una mano y de la cintura con la otra para evitar que ella se separara. Kate tenía las manos en el aire y prácticamente no se movía. Él siguió besándola, no podía pensar en nada más, no podía separar la boca de sus labios. Después de un momento, sintió que ella movía los labios y le respondía. El corazón de Castle se aceleró aún más. De a poco vio que empezaba a besarlo a él y sintió como ella lo rodeaba con los brazos, le pasó un brazo por arriba de los hombros y el otro por debajo del suyo, rodeándole la espalda. El beso fue largo pero no apresurado, ambos exploraban la boca del otro con sus lenguas, se mordían suavemente los labios, pero todo lo hacían lentamente, sintiendo cada movimiento.

Cuando su necesidad de oxígeno excedió la emoción del beso se separaron. Kate aprovechó para limpiarse las lágrimas y se dirigió a la cocina. Castle la vio y se sintió culpable. Se quedó a lado del sillón, sin saber si acercarse o no a ella.

- Perdóname, no tendría que haberte besado así. Me dejé llevar por la discusión.

- Las lágrimas no son por eso así que no te alagues tanto. Me sentí desbordada por la situación, eso es todo. – estaba seria. – Necesito pensar, será mejor que te vayas.

- Hasta que no me asegures que dejarás el caso, no me iré. Te seguiré a sol y a sombra si es necesario. – Él también estaba serio.

- No dejaré el caso. Tú has lo que quieras. Ya te he tenido 4 años siguiéndome así que me da lo mismo.

Castle se sentó en el sillón demostrando que hablaba en serio. Kate lo observó y entendió el mensaje.

- De acuerdo, si así lo quieres… - tomó una pizza y se dirigió a su habitación. – Hasta mañana. – cerró la puerta.

Castle se quedó pensativo. Era evidente que no dejaría el caso y menos si estaba relacionado con su madre. Recordó el pendrive que había llevado con la información. ¿Qué pensaría cuando decidió llevarlo? Le dio vueltas al asunto y decidió que si no podría apartarla del caso tendría que hacer lo que le dijo, cuidarla a sol y a sombra. Debía asegurarse de que nada le pasara. Sacó el pen de su camisa, lo miró y asintió. Ya sabía lo que debía hacer. Lo único que esperaba era no equivocarse porque eso significaba que la perdería para siempre.

Subió hasta la habitación y tocó la puerta.

- Kate, tengo una última cosa que mostrarte, es importante.

Del otro lado de la puerta Kate no sabía si abrirle o no. Desde que había subido no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso. Él casi la había obligado pero ella finalmente no solo no se resistió sino que había participado activamente en el beso… y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo le había encantado y se moría por volver a besarlo. Sin embargo, le había mentido con algo que para ella era sagrado… pero según él lo había hecho para protegerla… aunque habría que ver si era realmente así o solo lo decía para engañarla… estaba muy confundida.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- Abre la puerta. No voy a decírtelo a través de una puerta. Es importante. – Abrió la puerta. – Será mejor que nos tomemos un café. Baja. – le dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Kate dudó pero suponía que si no bajaba de todas maneras él no dejaría el tema.

Castle empezó a buscar las cosas para el café pero Kate lo interrumpió y le dijo que los haría ella mientras él hablaba así que se sentó y de a poco empezó a hablar.

- He estado pensando… que si no vas a dejar el caso… voy a ayudarte. – Kate se frenó y lo miró. Después siguió con el café. – No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras vas a que te maten. Por lo menos, si estoy cerca tuyo, podré hacer lo que no pude el día del funeral… ser tu escudo. – Al escuchar esto, a Kate se le cayó una taza al suelo. Ninguno de los dos se movió, solo se miraron. La expresión de él era clara, hablaba en serio, realmente recibiría una bala por ella. Kate respiró hondo tratando de calmarse y se puso a recoger la taza.

- Eso no va a pasar… no permitiré que eso vuelva a pasarme.

Castle se agachó y la ayudó con la taza pero cuando dejó los restos arriba de la mesada se percato de que se había cortado.

- ¿Cómo pretendes protegerme si ni siquiera puedes levantar una taza sin lastimarte? – le agarró la mano y la puso debajo de la pileta. Estaban uno a lado del otro.

- Es que no lo entiendes. Es simple, no me importa salir lastimado, solo me importa que a ti no te pase nada.

- Eres un idiota Castle si piensas que dejaré que algo te pase por mi culpa. Dame la información y yo me encargaré de arrestar a los culpables.

- No, o lo hacemos juntos o hablo con Gates y le cuento todo para que te saque del caso. – Kate retrocedió exaltada.

- ¡No serías capaz de hablar del capitán con ella! ¡Lo prometimos! ¡Nadie debe saber nada!

- El capitán está muerto, Kate. Yo lo apreciaba mucho pero él arriesgó su vida para protegerte y eso es lo que yo también busco así que no creo que se ofenda por eso. Si debo hacerlo para protegerte, lo haré sin pensarlo dos veces.

Se miraron atentamente unos segundos, desafiándose. Finalmente, ella se dio cuenta de que él tampoco cedería.

- Bueno, ¿tenemos un trato?

Beckett suspiró. – De acuerdo, tenemos un trato. Investigaremos esto juntos.

- Y todavía no pienso dejarte sola ni a sol ni a sombra así que me quedaré a dormir en el sillón.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Eso no estaba en el trato.

- Si lo estaba, te dije que estaría cerca de ti. Ahora, ¿tienes una computadora para que te pueda mostrar la investigación que hice?

Kate se quedó mirándolo con odio. Se contuvo de seguir discutiendo y fue a buscar una notebook que tenía pero que nunca usaba. De paso, buscó algunas mantas y sabanas y bajó a la sala. Castle había terminado de limpiar la taza, se había puesto una venda en la mano y había colocado 2 tazas de café arriba de la mesa ratona.

Se acomodaron en el sillón, uno a lado del otro. Castle prendió la máquina y le alcanzó el café a Kate. A ella le gustó ese gesto tan familiar pero lo disimuló. Cuando la notebook terminó de arrancar puso el pen y empezó a explicarle todo lo que había conseguido de información nueva. No era mucho pero era bastante. Estuvieron varias horas leyendo y actualizando la pizarra de ella. Mientras hacían todo esto se relajaron y se olvidaron de la discusión que habían tenido. Kate se dio cuenta de por qué Castle le había ocultado la información, lo cual hacía que empezara a cuestionarse si no había sido muy dura con él. Se notaba que los involucrados eran gente importante y que al parecer tenían gente infiltrada en muchos campos de la política y las fuerzas. Eso significaba que podían manipular y comprar mucha gente, lo que los hacía muy peligrosos.

Ya era tarde así que cada tanto alguno se recostaba en el sillón para desperezarse. Cuando esto pasaba, el otro aprovechaba para mirarlo. La tensión entre ellos estaba cambiando. Habían empezado discutiendo, después se habían besado, luego tomaron distancia y finalmente habían vuelto a trabajar juntos y al relajarse y estar uno a lado del otro hacía que sus sentimientos afloraran, ahora la tensión volvía a ser sexual. Se tomaron varios cafés y ya era tarde cuando Castle sugirió que lo mejor sería que dejaran el resto para el otro día. Kate reconoció que estaba cansada y accedió. Se levantó y le dio las buenas noches mientras subía las escaleras. Castle apagó la máquina y acomodó las cosas en el sillón para dormir.

Kate intentó dormir pero tuvo una pesadilla en medio de la noche. Se levantó y fue a buscar un vaso de agua. Ya se había olvidado de que Castle estaba durmiendo en el sofá así que prendió la luz, despertándolo.

- Hey, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya es de día? – se levantó cegado por la luz.

- Lo siento, Castle. Me olvidé que estabas aquí. – le dijo sorprendida y avergonzada.

- ¿Qué hora es? ¿Estás bien? – se destapó y se levantó. Kate se dio cuenta de que él estaba con la camisa desabrochada y con el cinto del pantalón suelto. No pudo evitar mirarlo y se tapó con el vaso haciendo que tomaba agua, pero él se había dado cuenta. – Lo siento. – le dijo acomodándose el cinto. – Generalmente no duermo con tanta ropa pero no me pareció adecuado. – Se lo había dicho pensando en que mejoraría las cosas pero hizo el efecto contrario. Ella no pudo evitar imaginarlo vestido con menos ropa lo cual hizo que se mordiera el labio y se sonrojara.

Se obligó a concentrarse. – Estoy bien. Solo tuve una pesadilla, eso es todo. Puedes volver a acostarte, ya apago la luz.

- De acuerdo. Si necesitas un oído avísame. – le dijo desperezándose. Se volvió a soltar el cinto y esta vez se lo sacó del pantalón. Se acostó, se tapó y cerró los ojos. Kate se quedó mirándolo mientras tomaba el agua. Sin duda, verlo con la camisa abierta había despertado su imaginación. Verdaderamente, era hermoso.

Terminó el agua, apagó la luz y volvió a su habitación. Trató de dormir durante una hora pero no lo logró. No podía dejar de pensar en él. Finalmente, juntó fuerzas y bajó. Él seguía dormido. En la oscuridad, le tocó suavemente el hombro.

- Castle… - le susurró.

- Mmmmm… - le dijo dormido.

- No puedo dormir, me prestas tu oído…

Castle abrió un poco los ojos. Se corrió un poco dejándole lugar y palmeó el sillón.

- Acuéstate, soy todo oídos.

- ¿Qué? No voy a acostarme contigo.

- No voy a hacerte nada. Para cuando te des cuenta estarás dormida, vamos.

Dudó pero finalmente se acostó de espaldas a él. Para su sorpresa él se amoldó a ella y la abrazó. Apoyó su cabeza prácticamente en su nuca y le susurró al oído.

- ¿Con qué soñaste? - Kate se había quedado helada ante su cercanía, el corazón le latía a mil por hora. – ¿Ya te dormiste?

- No, lo siento… dijiste que no ibas a hacerme nada y…

- No lo estoy haciendo. Tuviste una pesadilla y yo solo quiero que te sientas contenida, nada más. Ahora cuéntame antes de que yo sea el que se duerma.

Poco a poco, Kate se fue calmando y le contó la pesadilla. Él le contestaba en susurros. Se notaba que estaba cansado pero le prestaba atención. Finalmente, en un momento, ella se relajó y dejó de hablar, estaba cerca de dormirse. Castle pensó que ya estaba dormida.

- ¿Te dormiste? – ella no contesto. – Veo que sí, me alegro. Aunque nunca me perdones… esta fue la mejor noche de mi vida… te amo tanto… no puedo dejar que nada te pase… así tenga que dar mi vida para ello.

Kate escuchó todo y no sabía que hacer… apenas podía respirar. Finalmente no aguantó más y se dio vuelta. Al notar esto, fue Castle el que se quedó sin respiración.

- Pensé que estabas dormida.

- Casi, pero no.

- Escuchaste lo…

- Si… ya no pienso mentir… – le dijo y lo abrazó hundiendo su nariz en su cuello. – Siento haberte mentido antes, lo siento. Espero que algún día me perdones.

- Sería más fácil si me dices por qué lo hiciste.

- Eran muchas cosas, casi me había muerto, el capitán estaba muerto, yo estaba con Josh y aunque no lo amaba realmente no quería lastimarlo. Aparte… creo que en ese momento no estaba lista para enfrentar esa confesión… sin embargo, me hizo dar cuenta de que quería algo más y desde el disparo he ido a terapia para poder resolver mis conflictos.

- ¿Cómo vas hasta ahora con la terapia?

Kate sonrió. – Bastante bien, creo que vamos avanzando. – le dijo y le dio un beso en el cuello que lo sorprendió pero trató de mantener la calma.

- Veo… - no se movió pero intentó abrazarla un poco mejor, acariciándole suavemente la espalda para ver como reaccionaba. Ella solo suspiró… era un suspiro que le decía que le gustaba así que se relajó y siguió. Le besó la frente. – Duerme, mañana tendremos un día complicado.

- Es cierto. Buenas noches, Rick. – Castle sonrió al escucharla pronunciar su nombre.

- Buenas noches, Kate.


End file.
